When Boys
by ASLaddict
Summary: This is simply a series of oneshots based on some really cute tweets. if you would like to see the acct, go to @whennboyss on twitter. OOC, fluffiness, oneshots only. hope you like! only FAXNESS included. no dylan fics allowed. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Why hello my lovely readers! Sorry I have been so, well, unupdating recently. Have had a lot going on. I am following an account on twitter ( w h e n n b o y s s ), and this girl writes the most adorable tweets. I decided to take one tweet every chapter, and just write a oneshot for that particular tweet. You like? Well here is number one! 5 reviews by tomorrow and I will post another chappie before thanksgiving I think I'm gonna like this one.

Btw, ooc, just lovely, fluffy, randomness.

* * *

><p>#100 When boys admit when they like you.<p>

* * *

><p>I don't know what's wrong with Fang. Three times this week I have looked up, only to find him <em>staring <em>at me. Then, get this, he looks away and blushes. And more than once I have seen him smile. Just this week! Something has got to be up.

So when Fang and I are at Iggy's basketball game, and he will barely look me in the eye, I start to become suspicious. Then I see that his hands are sweaty, and he keeps wiping them on his, of course, black jeans. So I decide to take matters into my own hands, since obviously he won't try to himself.

I cross my arms over my chest and face him. "Fang, what's up?" He looks at me. No answer.

Now I'm fed up. I grab his wrist (while pretending not to notice the way his pulse gets just a little faster) and drag him down the bleachers, past all of the people screaming at whatever team to 'get their defense together!', and out into the school hallway. Its creepy just how empty the hallway seems (without kids pushing and yelling on their way to the next class that is), with just the two of us.

I came to a stop then whirled around to look Fang in the eye. Aka: turned around, tilted my chin up. A whole bunch. I hate how much taller than me he is now! But that's besides the point…

Fang looked right on back at me. for just a second –okay maybe more like 30 seconds—I let myself drown in his green eyes. Then I snapped back into action. "what's your deal been this week?"

"nuthin." He replies, unwavering.

I stand there; hands on my hip, suspiciously raising one eyebrow, taking him in. This is what I see: black jeans, black skate shoes, black and silver tshirt. A given, right? I mean, it's Fang we are talking about here. His green eyes shine as they look into mine; no comment. His black hair is messed up in the cutest way possible, where it shows under his black and white baseball cap. Just the way I like it.

Woah. Did that just happen? Anyways…

"bullshit." That's my response. Fang raises an eyebrow.

"I have known you since you were born. Hatched. Whatever. I know you like the back of my hand. I think I can tell when something's up! Now just tell me what's wrong dammit!"

And with _that_, Fang does start to show emotion. He almost looked…nervous. What?

I watched silently as he started to walk off, just a little bit. He stopped and faced the locker in front of him, a few down from where I stood watching him, then turned around and leaned his back against it. I just waited. He grabbed the hat off of his head and scrunched it up in his hand, then smoothed it out. Then he ran his hand through his hair, seeming to make a decision. I know that look in his eyes, you see. He just made up his mind, and now nothing I, or anyone, can do will stop him from doing whatever he just set his mind to. What does that mean for me? usually: uh-oh.

Fang starts toward me, walking pretty fast for the lazy bean-pole this kid usually is. He takes one hand, the one without a baseball hat in it, and brings it up to my face: his thumb on my cheek, the rest of his fingers on my neck. With this hand, he pulls me close to him, quickly followed by his other hand, baseball cap and all, wrapping itself around my waist and drawing me to him even nearer still. Which means that now, we are _thisclose._

And he kisses me.

As soon as our lips meet, Fang takes a big breath in through his nose. Real quick, I manage to think '_Well. Wasn't expecting this'_. But not much thinking happened after that. Because I was slightly occupied.

My arms, which were kinda caught up in the middle of it all, were resting on his chest. I bring them up to feel his shoulders and, unable to stop there, wrap around his neck. Fangs arm around me tightens even more, as if he can't get me close enough. Not that I'm complaining.

I run my fingers through his dark hair, and I hear another sharp intake of breath.

We stand there, Fang and I, for probably 2 more minutes, just kissing, slow and sweet. After a while, we gradually break apart. I stare into his gorgeous green eyes for a few long moments after that, while we both caught our breath.

My world brightens as I see Fang break into this wonderful half-grin of his. I grin right on back.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just an idiot that couldn't figure out how to tell you that I like you. So…I like you. No bullshit." He winks at me.

I laugh, and lean into him a little bit. Our arms are still wrapped around eachother, and everything feels _right._

Then…

"Max! Fang! Where are you! …Holy crap"

"Goddammit Iggy!" Fang yells across the hall.

Well. This might be the start of an interesting relationship

* * *

><p>Like? Love? Hate? Lemme know! I want to know if I should continue! Remember: series of oneshots, not multichap. Thanks guys!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! here is another chapter. not sure if i like this one too much. what do you think? lemme know! by the way, i know that i mentioned that Fang had green eyes in the last chapter. as i said, this is slightly OOC, and I personally love green eyes, so i decided to give Fang green eyes. i AM aware that he has really dark brown eyes in the book, almost black, thats just not how i decided i wanted Fang to be in my little series. just thought id make that clear :) Thanks guys!**

* * *

><p>#107 When boys playfully wrestle with you.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fang!" I scream. It's a good thing its only Fang and me in the house today, otherwise I might have gotten a few weird looks.<p>

"What now?" he smirks, raising one eyebrow. As if he doesn't know that I know that he knows EXACTLY why I am angry with him.

"I'm gonna try to say this nicely. Give. Me. Back. My. Waffle!" (Cue glare of death.)

"What waffle?" Fang paused, but only long enough to shove the whole thing in his mouth. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

My eyes widen.

He is SO dead.

I launch myself over the table, in an epically amazing, ninja-worthy move.

It's just really too bad he saw it coming. Hey, it's not my fault! If you take my food, you can _definitely _expect to be attacked. I'm just saying.

So, instead of what could have been me hurtling Fang to his unfortunate death, I found myself instead pinned to the floor. As in, Fang's knees straddling my hips, his feet hooked around my legs (so I couldn't kick him), and his hands holding my wrists above my head. How does he do that?

I open my mouth to speak and Fang leans down to press his lips against mine. A quick, chaste kiss. When he pulls back to look at me again, I keep my eyes closed, for just a second.

I open my eyes and just take him in. Its times like these when I can't stay mad at my incredibly attractive boyfriend. Especially when he is pressed against me in such a…conscious way.

So I sigh. "You ate my waffle."

"Yep, and it tasted good." He smiles. My world melts just a little bit.

So I tug at his hand, still holding mine hostage above my head. Once he freed it, I brought my hand up to his neck, pausing for a second to play with the hair there. I pulled his head closer to me, slowly. I watch as his eyes close, just before the space between our lips closes too. The difference this time was that this kiss wasn't sweet. And it wasn't chaste. This kiss was something entirely different. It was needy, and long. I made sure to set the mood for this kiss as soon as Fang's lips met mine. Of course, he wasn't complaining.

The grip he had on my other hand let up as he moved his hand to my hip, the other running through my hair. I used my right hand to push at his shoulder, and we rolled over so I was resting on top of him. My toes curled as Fang's legs get tangled up with mine. His hand, previously resting on my hip, moved to my lower back, right where a bit of skin was exposed in the space between my tank top and my sweatpants. He rubbed that space, his hand moving back and forth, never pushing the boundary.

My hands, after exploring his upper body, slid around Fang's back, inching lower and lower. I felt Fang gasp against my lips. He arched his back slightly. _Perfect._

My hand slides into the back pocket of his jeans, and I pull out his car keys. Grinning, I pull away and spring into a standing position.

Fang, looking stunned, moves himself into a sitting position. He drops his head into his hands and takes a few deep breaths, running his hands through his hair. I just smirk.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to IHOP. See ya." I almost made it to his car before Fang stopped me. He traps me against the side of his Jeep, his hands on either side of me acting as a barrier.

"You don't think I'm gonna let you get away that easy do you?" he asks.

"Yes I do." He smirks. _Uh-oh. _

Fang stares deep into my eyes, and instantly I start to melt. He moves closer to me, real slowly, never taking his eyes off of mine. My eyes start to close as I stare at his lips, ready for him to move just a little closer, which is all it would take for us to be kissing again.

"Where are we going again Max?" he asks in this low, incredibly sexy voice.

"uh…" I say unintelligently, still staring at his lips. He grabs his keys from my hand. Fang kisses me, quickly but with an incredible intensity.

Before I could blink, I found myself staring at nothing. I turned to see Fang sitting in the driver's seat of his car. He rolled down the window.

"You coming or not?" he said with that goddamned adorable smirk of his. I marched over to the passenger's side, open the door, and plop myself down.

I smile. "Step on it!"

Fang grins at me, grabs my hand, and pulls out of the driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>i personally think that there wasnt enough closure at the ending, but i wasnt sure how to end it. anyways, thanks a ton for reading! please review, it makes me happy :D :D :D 3 3 3<strong>


	3. authors note

Hey guys!

So this is an author's note. I am REALLY sorry I am contacting you guys this way (because I personally HATE it when random a/n's replace chapters in a story) but here I am anyways.

So I decided to start a blog. I don't really know if any of you are really into that sort of thing, but if you are I would really appreciate it if you would check it out. I need some feedback! I seriously don't know if I am doing this right.

And if you aren't into that sort of thing, I would love it if you would just check it out anyways. You don't need to follow up on it, but just reading it and letting me know what you think would make me really happy.

Its just a blog about life, random crap, and dealing with stuff, from a teenaged girl's POV.

I am only asking you guys of this because I think we can all agree, Fanfiction is the best, and so are you guys. So thanks!

(if you hate a/n chappies as much as me, just please pretend this never happened. Thanks.)

Its

http : / just- girl- one . blogspot . com /

(remove spaces)

Thanks again guys. You're really the best.


End file.
